


Don't care if heaven won't take me back

by Vlindervin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Will Solace - Freeform, look - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Nico di Angelo gets mad at you, you better watch out.<br/>If you hurt Will, you should be fucking terrified. </p>
<p>I do not know what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't care if heaven won't take me back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an angel with a shotgun  
> Fighting til' the wars won  
> I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
> I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
> Don't you know you're everything I have?  
> And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight
> 
> Angel with a shotgun - The Cab

When Nico di Angelo gets mad at you, you better run and leave the country forever. 

Even though that won’t stop him. His army will probably get there before you do. And when he finds you, he’ll raise all hell and let it loose. And whatever powers you may have, not much can compete with literal hell. You can’t escape death when it wants to find you. It will creep up on you and catch you in your sleep. His army is already dead; you can’t kill it again. We can count ourselves lucky he never decided to join the dark side. No one would be safe. Escaping him is nearly impossible. 

If Nico di Angelo gets mad at you, you better watch out.

If you hurt Will, you should be fucking terrified. 

Nico strongly believes Will Solace is too good for this world and he will protect him at all cost.

If you think Nico wouldn’t strangle you with his bare hands for touching Will, you’re dead wrong. Literally. Because he will.

As a child of Hades, his fatal flaw is holding grudges. Over time he’s calmed down, but if you touch Will, nothing can stop him. He will get his revenge. No matter what. 

He’ll follow you to the end of the world and beyond, taking down everything that dares getting in his way. Destroying all you hold dear. Killing trees and flowers on his way. He’d set the world on fire if that’s the only way to get to you. And if afterwards, his hands are tainted with blood, it would’ve been worth it. Revenge would’ve been worth it. _Will_ would’ve been worth it. 

And you may think his surname of angel doesn’t suit him. It does. Because when he’s fighting he’s got all the glory of an angel, he shines like an angel and _kills_ like an angel. Lucifer was an angel once, after all. Then thrown out of heaven, but an angel nonetheless. And that’s what Nico is. An angel until you dare hurting Will. Then he doesn’t care about heaven; he’ll kill everyone that gets in the way. 

If Nico di Angelo gets mad at you, you better watch out. 

If you hurt Will, you should be fucking terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.   
> Tell me what you think. Comments make my day!
> 
> Love,  
> Jasmine


End file.
